High Stakes! Escort the VIP
by AeolusNova
Summary: One of the most expensive missions falls under fairytail, with the request that the Lightning Mage Laxus takes the job to body guard a highly valuable person. A mission with this much award needs to have a few twists and turns.


A huge uproar was taking place at the guild as just about every wizard from Fairytail was having an argument. They were at each others throats ready to rumble, so for the most part things were a bit the same as usual. But what was the case this time what could have put the whole guild in such a mess. "Look I should take the mission! Obviously a mission like this has totally strong enemies I can kick their butts!" Natsu yelled as fire sprout from his mouth, even the Salamander was more ecstatic than usual. A voice came from behind him, "Are you serious this is a high escort mission meaning you have to act as body guard and think on your toes. Knowing how you act, you would probably cause more harm than good." Gray said as he laid back in the bench looking at the paper. "OH YEAH! You want to say that again, ice-mage. Obviously you would get thrown out for just being a naked pervert!" Gray jerked up grabbing Natsu, "You want to take this outside!" Lucy sighed once again the two idiots were at it, they completely forgot about the mission. "I don't know about this the price is like nothing we have seen before just who is this V.I.P? Do you know Master Makarov?" The oldman sitting in the bar and having a drink looked at the Celestial Wizard. "I don't have all the details however, whenever someone needs our services we don't turn our backs..." Lucy thought this was incredibly honorable stance which the Master had taken, he held incredible amount of admiration in the eyes of many. "PLUS THEY ARE PAYING US A TON OF CASH!" He let out a hardy laugh, and just like that Lucy's faith went down the drain, just like everyone he didn't really sweat the details of the job.

Erza walked up to the counter a bit interested about who would take the job also. She could only envision the amount of new armors and sweets she could attain with that large sum of money. But she tried her best to keep her composure. "So Master where exactly is this taking place? And who do you have in mind to give the job to?" Makarov examined the information once more checking the vague details once more. "It says here the wizard is to watch the V.I.P. at an incredibly high priced social event. It seems big business is happening there." Erza thought about it the mission must have been something to be about politics. "Now I kind of want to go; a social event, that sounds like so much fun don't you think Wendy?" The small dragon slayer nodded in excitement. "I find them so elegant, it is even a bit romantic once you think about it." Natsu had a look of lassitude about that portion of the mission. "So who is it going to be Gramps?"

The old man rubbed his chin thinking hard about it. "Well it seems the choice already been made before hand they were quite interested in of our stronger mages." Natsu and Gray had a look of excitement they knew it was going to be them. "That is why, Laxus is going?" The two wizards dropped to the floor. "Laxus..." They mentioned heartbroken, "I guess they need someone with a bit more experience Salamander." Laxus said taking the paper and giving Natsu a teasing smirk. "WHY HIM I COULD DO THE JOB NO PROBLEM, LAXUS ISN'T SO SPECIAL, I WANT TO FIGHT HIM I WILL PUMMEL HIM." Seemed like Natsu was already going into tangents again, Laxus sighed it was always like this with the dragon slayer. "Don't worry Natsu, I suppose they just wanted to bit secure after they saw Laxus has been taking many of the tough jobs in the Guild. Not only that we wouldn't to cause any damage or trouble at the even." A sweet and flowing voice came from behind the counter. An ivory haired mage smiled as she poured some more drink for the Master. "Let's just wish him luck."

Mirajane gave a pure virginal smile, Laxus looked away straightforward trying not be overwhelmed by the girl. "Thanks I suppose I should be heading out now. I see you later Gramps..." The social event was being held at one of the biggest cities in all of Fiore. Carriages were pouring into the city, full of business men and women, government officials, military leaders, and even some royalty. Laxus looked at himself in his black suit, "This not really what I expected with so many guests it will be hard picking out who is targeting the V.I.P. I won't be able to leave their side at all. Still it was very strange they left why the V.I.P. was being targeted even. This is mission is a bit odd." He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his yellow tie. "Let's get this over with then." Laxus walked towards the doorway, as to rune knights who were blocking the path immediately jumped out of the way. They already knew who he was there was no point in stopping him. As Laxus entered the castle structure it was filled with people. They all seemed to be conversing holding their champagne glasses, he felt like a bit of outcast looking around for a place where he wouldn't gain to much attention. "Alright just keep your head low and we will be fine." He muttered under his breath.

"LAXUS! OVER HERE LAXUS." A familiar voice called out to him from across the room, well there goes his cover. However that wasn't what surprised him. The big surprise was the female in the red dress. "Mirajane?!" Laxus was officially confused, she pranced towards him. It seemed all eyes were on her she looked incredibly gorgeous in that dress as she parted crowd, seemed like was getting quite the green-stare from other females there. "Mirajane why are you here? Did Gramps assign the both of us for the job?" Mirajane giggled and nodded, "I guess so, I am just glad I found you in time though." Laxus was a bit more relieved at least with another wizard here they could cover more ground. It helped that was incredibly experienced and one of Fairytail's strongest. However there was another feeling that he wasn't addressing quite yet. The instruments slowly began playing a soft and eloquent melody as masses of couples held each other close to began dancing. "It is so sweet don't you think?" Laxus gave a slow nod he didn't quite know what to say a bit embarrassed by the whole atmosphere. "Well how about it we will have to blend in we might as well have some fun." Her tone was cheerful as she grabbed Laxus hand before he could even retort with a comment about dancing.

The two took the center of the floor as they danced, Mirajane placed his hand on her back which wrapped around her exposed dress and rest her hand on his large palm. Laxus was turning bright red averting all sorts of eye contact, Mirajane however didn't seem to mind at all she was having a delight. Laxus dipped her and spun her, the two complimented each other as dancers but he kept his stone face. Only following the lead of his partner, the girl just giggled at Laxus, "I haven't seen you dance in a very long time. I always remember you were kind of fond of classical music." At that comment Laxus turned bright red, "It has been awhile, I wasn't expecting to do any of this at all to tell the truth." As they continued to dance all eyes fell on them, Laxus began being a bit more confident and just seeing how much fun Mira was having brought a smile out of him.

They got and closer to one another as the crowd watched in amazement, their passions were in synch almost, the music finally stopped as their faces met. "I suppose we didn't really fly under the radar, and I still have yet to meet the V.I.P. I am supposed to be watching." Mirajane had a mischievous look on her face as she grabbed his hand, "I think you are doing a fine job watching the V.I.P." Laxus jaw dropped at the comment as the pure smile of Mirajane from earlier when she wished him good luck was actually a devilish one. "You didn't...this whole thing..." The girl grabbed him as the music began once more, "I thought you deserved a nice break after all the missions you have been taking for the guild, enjoy yourself a little. You take yourself much to serious Laxus." The S-class mage didn't say a word he didn't seem to mind at all in the end it was nice being with a good friend and having a night off. "Now escorts should be shy! Never be rushed!" She said as he dipped her, still averting his eyes from her beauty so he wouldn't lose his composure.


End file.
